Lost Angel
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: Castiel is abducted and its up to Dean and Sam to find him.
1. Chapter 1 Lost Angel

"Cas, I understand, its the end of the world, blah blah blah blah but I have someone more important."

"What could possibly be more important, Dean?" Castiel asked with with wide eyes.

"Ah, maybe I don't know, getting you laid?"

"Dean! This is not the time for that! Wheres Sam?"

"You can't run away forever. Sooner or later someones gonna come knocking at your door and you're gonna have to answer it. Oh! Look that girls hot, ask her."

"No Dean. Look, I have to go, talk to me when your making sense."

Dean sat down disappointed, but still eager to talk to the girls of the bar.

As Cas walked down the street innocently, a blinding light surrounded him and in one moment He was no longer on the street.

Cas opened his eyes. At first everything was blurry and distorted but soon everything was clear. The room was empty, expect for the chair he was tied too. Symbols covered the room while a large circle of white powder enclosed him.

"Iv been waiting for this for a long time Castiel. Just the right moment, the the right time. And now your here"

He appeared from the doorway. In human form.

Cas struggled at his binds. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Nanzel. I'm a demon, but I'm sure you knew that already. I want Sam and Dean, and your going to help me."

"Why would I help you?"

Nanzel smiled. "I got this from a friend. He knows a thing or two about angels and their....weaknesses."

Nanzel held out a knife.

"This knife can hurt an angel. One of very few in the world. So I hope your ready to help me out a bit."

"I'll never help you."

Nanzel smiled gleefully. "Iv always wanted to do this."

And in one moment Castiel wailed in pain.

(4 days later)

"Where the hell is Cas? I've been calling him for days. You'd think he'd give me something" Dean sat back in his chair while he complained to his brother.

"He's probably busy. You cant expect him to drop everything just to come visit you." Sam chuckled.

"Nah, something doesn't feel right. He would have a least dropped in for a second. Something wrong."

"What do you wanna do? What can we do?"

"Anythings better than nothing"

At that moment Dean felt something in the back of his mind. A blurred speech

"What the hell is that?" Deanv shook his head.

"Whats what?" Sam asked one eye brow raised.

"Cant you hear that?"

"Hear what Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes tight and concentrated hard.

_"Dean....can you hear me....help" _Castiel's voice echoed._  
_

"Damn it Sam! I knew something was up!"

"What the hell are you talking about Dean?"

"I can hear him, he's talking to me. We better hall ass! He needs our help, Sam."

"Your not making any sense. Your hearing him? Like in your head?"

"Yes, in the back of my mind he's talking."

"Whats he saying?"

"Help me! What do you think! We need to go now!"

"Wait! Just a minute. Where do you wanna go? Has he given you a location?"

"No! He just asked for help! We cant just sit here!"

"Okay, I get that your worried but lets think about this. Maybe if you talk back he'll give you a location and we'll actually have somewhere to focus on. Just ask him where he is or where we should go before we start driving in the wrong direction."

"Huh, good idea I guess."

Dean closed his eyes again and concentrated strong. "Where are you Cas."

Nothing. happened.

"Come on Cas! Where do we go!"

Deans mind went fuzzy until everything went clear in his head. And he was standing there. Next to Castiel.

"What the hell is this?" Dean said, confused.

Castiel sat, beaten and bruised.

"Tell me where they are now!" Nanzel growled

"I'll tell you nothing. You can torture me all you like but ill never tell you. I don't negotiate with demons!" Cas stayed strong though he was clearly exhausted.

Dean watched helplessly as the demon tormented Castiel.

"Where are we Cas, give me something, anything!" Then Dean saw it. A window. And outside stood a large statue of a bird with engraved writing underneath.

"_Spring Parks Morning."_

"I'm on my way Cas! I promise!" Dean cried desperately.

And he was back in the old hotel room with Sam holding his arms.

"Dean! Answer me! Tell me your okay." Sam cried powerlessly.

"Spring Parks Morning. A big statue of a bird. Look it up Sammy!"

Sam jumped up and headed straight to his computer.

10 minutes later Dean had recovered.

"Tell me you have something, Sammy." Dean rubbed his head.

"Okay so, there are 10 Spring Parks in the state, but only one has a statue of a giant bird with that engraving on it. 'spring parks morning.' its about 10 miles from here."

"Lets go then." Dean jumped up and headed for the door and Sam followed quickly, ready to find their friend.


	2. Chapter 2 Just Borrowing

Just Borrowing.

Sam and Dean arrived at Springs Park hours later.

"There it is Sam! " Dean rushed to the statue. Sam followed eagerly behind.

Dean looked around and soon found a small house. The boys heard cries come from the little abandoned shack.

"I'm coming Cas!" Dean growled.

"Wait Dean! You have no idea whats inside there! Just think about it!"

"Theres no time to think! Cas is in there and that son of a bitch demon is torturing him!"

Dean ran to the shack and slammed open the door. Sam followed quickly.

"Cas!"

"Dean! The knife! Dont let him cut you with the knife!" Cas yelled.

At that moment Nanzel shot the knife at the boys. Dean flung out of the way just in time for the tip to hit the wall.

"Run Dean! Run Sam!"

"But Cas!"

"Just trust me!"

Dean shot Cas a desperate look just before both Sam and Dean bolted from the shack.

Castiel noticed that Nanzels foot had just touched the white powder surrounding him and it had made a gap. Freedom!

Cas shot up in one moment and charged into Nanzel.

Nanzel screeched and with one hand free he put it firmly on Castiel's forehead. Castiel cried in pain. His eyes glowed a pure white and thats when it happened. Castiel was a ball of light hovering above his body.

Nanzel shot Castiel a quick smile and speed off, with Castiel's host in arms.

Castiel knew he had to find a body and so he went to the only person who could handle such a pure soul such as an angel as pure as Castiel.

And before Dean knew it, a mist of bright, pure white light surrounded him. Dean when blank.

"What happened?" Dean asked dazed. "Why cant I move my arms?"

"Remain calm. I must borrow your body in order to find my own." Castiel answered back.

"Tell me this isn't happening! Get out of me! Aw that sounded so dirty"

"Listen carefully, I will return your body in perfect condition, you just have to trust me."

"Why me?"

"Only certain human beings can handle the possession of an angel."

"This is not what I had planned for the day."

"Dean?" Sam asked, confused by the lights.

"Hey! Tell me your inside me!" Dean thought about what he had just said. "I cant believe I just said that."

"Look, this isn't Dean, Its Castiel. I had to borrow his body."

Sam looked blank for a moment. "what happened to your other body?"

"Nanzel."

"Ah, so wheres Dean?"

"In here, annoying me."

"Hi Dean." Sam chuckled.

"Tell him to shut his pie hole." Dean growled.

"Look, we need to get my old body back. Can we go get this thing or what?" Castiel insisted.

Sam smiled cheerfully. "Sure, let me just...." Before he could finish Castiel interrupted.

"I know where it is, I just need you to kill it and get my body back."

"Okay then. Lets go." Sam answered dazed.

Dean sighed. "This is so awkward."


	3. Chapter 3 Yet Again

It wasn't long before Castiel/Dean and Sam reached a small abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. Sam studied the house from outside behind some bushes with Castiel and Dean waiting beside him.

"What are we doing Sam!" Dean growled.

Castiel sighed. "What are we doing?"

"Ah, well, I see your host in there. He's tied to a chair and you guessed it, its surrounded with white power so once your in, your trapped again."

"Well you'll be there to break the seal. So I wont be stuck for long." Castiel answered back.

"Sure, the moment we get in there."

"let me out! Come on Cas I'm dying in here!" Dean whined.

"As you wish. Don't forget about me now." Castiel smiled.

And with a blinding light Castiel was a ball of glowing light as he swooped into his body once again and Dean was free.

"Thank God. Lets just leave him in there! He invaded my personal space."

"Come on Dean." Sam chuckled.

"I feel violated."

"Dean! Focus. Now the demon knows were here somewhere so he's expecting us."

"I say we shoot first and ask questions later."

"We did it your way last time and Cas lost his body. You wanna be his host again?"

Dean was silent. "No."

"Good, then listen to me this time."

"The demon will be expecting us to make a plan this time. He's ready. Lets just kick down the door and beat that sucker down."

"I'll never win will I?"

"Nope, lets go."

Sam and Dean walked straight towards the door and Sam kicked it in.

Dean looked around but Nanzel was nowhere to be seen. Castiel was sitting still with an expression of pure fear written all over his face.

"What are you guys doing! Its a trap!" Castiel cried.

Without a moment in between Nanzel swiped down from the ceiling and grabbed Dean by the legs. And it was to late. To late for a new plan, to late to rethink their strategy it was too late. Dean was gone and so was Nanzel. Out the window and into the trees.

"You guys! I thought you knew better then to just run in here!"

"It was Dean! He always gets the best of me!"

"Let me out of here! He have to find him."

"Whats he gonna do to Dean!?"

"Exactly what he did to me. We have to find him. Now Sam!"

"Lets go" Sam swallowed hard.

The two bursted out the door and into the trees. Castiel led the way as they followed Deans screams

(Please review and tell me what you think)


End file.
